


i know how it seems between you and me (it hasn't been easy, darling);

by hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, basically hizzie endgame with a side of handon/jandon, lots of lizzie x landon friendship / introspective content bc they are my bbs & i had this idea, mentions of struggles w mental health and all that fun stuff, might continue it let's see lol, so basically this is gonna be a s2B rewrite ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is real, and part of you can’t believe you would ever forget that.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	i know how it seems between you and me (it hasn't been easy, darling);

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i haven't posted in like 300 years and that's totally bc i can't commit to writing & i have like 4848305 works in progress that idk when i'll ever finish and YET this dumb idea i had wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote something about it....... it's not like good or readable imo but sometimes i just need to write introspective shit that makes sense to me and probably is garbage to everyone else sdlçfkdçfksdlf anyways! this is set after 2x04 and i play fast nd loose w the plot so :))))) here we go!

_Sebastian isn’t real, and part of you feels like you should’ve seen that one coming._

_Part of you should’ve known that this seemed too good to be true; that you should’ve guarded your heart more carefully this time, should’ve taken care of yourself like you’ve been saying you are to everyone who’s willing to hear; and the other part of you can’t blame you — it’s in your nature._

_Your limbs are sore and tired and there’s marks in your arms from the chains you used to tie yourself to a tree but that’s not the only reason why you groan as soon as your back hits the mattress of your bed._

_Josie is by your side in a second, and you avoid those brown eyes because Josie’s eyes have always been too honest, too telling, and right now that’s not something you think you can deal with._

_“Are you okay? What is it?” She asks, her tone of a concerned sister, her hands settling on your head and on your shoulder as if to ground you and comfort you all at once, and you sigh, eyes still closed, still unwilling to meet Josie’s eyes._

_“I’m just tired.” You say, because that’s an understatement, and understatements, at this moment in time, are all you can work with._

_“Do you need —” Josie begins to ask, but Lizzie interrupts her with a soft “I’m fine, I just need to sleep,” and Josie nods, and Lizzie doesn’t need to open her eyes to know that, doesn’t need to open her eyes to know that Josie’s brown eyes are watching her carefully, concerned, like Lizzie might break at any second._

_Lizzie doesn’t blame her — she can’t. Josie can’t help her nature, the same as her. And because of it, she knows that there’s nothing she can really do or say — for as much as she says and explains it and tries to make her see, Josie can’t, and probably never will understand. And, well._

_That’s okay, not like there’s much to do about it, anyway._

_Sleep comes easy after that, and it goes away just as fast — because her broken brain puts together scattered pieces and patches them up, putting the picture back together, and there she is._

* * *

_Hope Mikaelson is real, and part of you can’t believe you would ever forget that._

* * *

“Tell me the secret you’re keeping and maybe it’ll stop,” He says, his tone earnest and curious and Lizzie knows he means well, but it still annoys her that this is where she’s stuck at. She doesn’t say anything, and he presses, “Is it about Hope?”

The blonde’s intake of breath doesn’t go by unnoticed and he raises his eyebrows, his light eyes wide, as if excited by his breakthrough, “It’s about Hope, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says, and she remembers once telling that same boy in front of her that she’s a terrible liar. Landon seems to think of the same thing.

“Come on, just tell me,” He insists, his eyes pleading and curious, “Maybe if I know, it’ll help.” 

Lizzie hears a noise and the adrenaline rushes in until her heart is beating inside her ears — she knows she can’t spill her secret, because her secret isn’t _hers,_ and she’s promised Hope that she wouldn’t spill it and for some reason, the thought of breaking a promise she’s made to Hope doesn’t sit right with her — “Lizzi-”

“ _Fine,_ ” Lizzie breathes out, annoyed and concerned and overwhelmed with feeling. Her brain is still trying to catch up with her mouth when she says, “I kind of have feelings for Hope.”

Landon’s mouth opens and closes, and his eyes are still wide and his eyebrows are still reaching his hairline — but then his expression shifts to one of understanding, of knowing, and he nods. “Okay, that makes sense.”

_Does it?_ Lizzie wants to ask, _Because I’m still trying to figure out what the hell that was._

Landon looks at her like he understands, and well, maybe he does — he doesn’t remember it, but Lizzie remembers, and she knows that if there was anyone in the world who would understand what it was like to have feelings for one Hope Mikaelson, it would most likely be Landon Kirby. But that doesn’t mean Lizzie herself understands it — that had, definitely, one hundred per cent just come out of her mouth with no warning whatsoever. Lizzie hadn’t realized how much that sentenced resonated as truth until she had said it to someone else.

She had feelings for Hope Mikaelson. Plain and simple. Something about that newfound knowledge took her breath away and she waited for Landon to speak because she sure as hell did not know what else she could possibly say.

“Okay, well, that makes sense,” Landon repeats finally, his eyes warm as always as he looked at Lizzie in genuine support, “I guess that’s better than whatever I thought it would be. Like she’s Malivore or something, I don’t know,” Landon shrugs, and then he smiles at Lizzie, a small, genuine smile that makes Lizzie kind of understand why Josie and Landon found each other, “Thanks for telling me. Sorry I kinda bullied it out of you.”

Lizzie scoffed, “First of all, you could never bully me,” she says, and Landon chuckles, possibly relieved that the known Ice Queen of the Salvatore School had pulled herself together after that small moment of vulnerability in front of her sister’s boyfriend, “Second of all, you tell anyone, and I swear to God you won’t come back this time around, Kirby.”

Landon actually grins in response and nods, doing a small scout’s honor gesture and Lizzie rolls her eyes and pulls him along and tries not to think too hard about why the hell Landon thought her having feelings for Hope made sense.

* * *

_Sebastian is real, and no part of you had seen it coming._

_He’s real, flesh and bone, he stands tall in front of you and Josie, and part of you tries to figure out what the hell you’re supposed to be feeling right now._

_The other part, the part that has, admitedly, taken the front seat of your brain and emotions lately, is still stuck on the little admission you had given Landon earlier in the afternoon, and it plays and plays and plays in the back of your mind as you go through the day, as you watch everyone else remember, as you apologize to Josie - for what you’re not really sure now, but you’re just so_ **_sorry_ ** _-, as you tell MG off for lying to you because_ **_everyone_ ** _is always lying, including yourself, and as you storm out of the gymnasium where Sebastian stands, real as ever, but still not as real as whatever it is that you apparently feel for Hope Mikaelson._

_You’re on your way to your dorm when your path crosses with Landon’s, and he has his hands in his pockets and his eyes look tired and suddenly, for the first time, you feel like maybe someone else understands at least a fraction of what’s going on in your head, and then — and then you realize about three things._

_The first thing is that Hope Mikaelson is real. And obviously, you had known that before. You’d forgotten, but you remembered and now you realize that now this is_ **_real._ ** _Hope isn’t just a memory of yours, she’s everybody’s. Everyone remembers Hope, she’s no longer a secret, and for some reason, you selfishly feel like you’ve just lost something special, something that was just yours._

_The second thing is that your life has always been weirdly intertwined with Hope’s. From birth to this very moment, Hope had always been a constant in your life. Either be it in a positive or negative way, in whatever way you look at it, a lot of the times she had been the trailblazer of whatever emotional distress you’d found yourself dwelling in through the years._

_And, well, the third thing is that Landon Kirby understands those feelings all too well. And sure, you knew that before. You knew it when you admitted your feelings for his ex — and, God, could your life be anymore messed up? —, you knew it from the moment you had remembered Hope a few nights ago. You knew Landon loves — loved? — Hope. And you knew — know — Hope loves Landon. And you didn’t care, because you didn’t know what the feeling in your chest whenever you saw - or thought - of Hope was, because it didn’t matter, because it was never something you ever thought you’d have to deal with for real._

_The difference now is that Landon remembers and you both know how loving Hope Mikaelson feels like._

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ hevie on tumblr to yell at me if u want ! feedback is always appreciated & especially in this case bc idfk if i'm gonna like actually go through w this story or just let this be a weird drabble thing i wrote in self indulgence lmao
> 
> anyways! thanks for reading <3


End file.
